resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
SRPA 3 (level)
San Fransisco is the second level in Campaign mode of Resistance 2, and one of many coastal locations the Chimera attack in 1953. In the campaign, the level is mostly set in a SRPA underwater/coastal base known as SRPA 3, but by the end of the level, Nathan Hale has evacuated above-water where he fights a Kraken. After defeating the Kraken, Hale is evacuated from the base. Synopsis In Resistance 2, the city is the site of a major underwater SRPA base (where almost all of the main characters are coincidentally present - including Fyodor Malikov - at the start of the game). It is also where the western half of the Chimera invasion fleet makes landfall on the mainland USA, in the second level of the game (15th May 1953). This is where the main character meets his/her compatriots for most of the rest of the game, including Joseph Capelli, Benjamin Warner and Aaron Hawthorne, as well as Dr. Malikov. As well as a major military base, it is also the site for much of Malikov's research. When the invasion of the United States begins, the base's defenses are breached by marine Chimeran artillery units, including a Kraken. The Kraken is the main boss of the level, and is encountered twice, once inside a flooded section of the base, and again when leaving for the second time, having retrieved Malikov's viral inhibitors and awaiting extraction via VTOL. The player has to use the Pulse Cannon to defeat it, but it is not impossible to do so without it. Intel Document Locations Walkthrough Multiplayer In competitive mode, the map is once again seen above-water as the Chimeran Fleet rolls on overhead, but is instead located on a dock several miles away from the SRPA base (the Chimeran fleet is seen from the front, as opposed to the side as in Campaign). Sandbags, loading crates and several trucks, etc. make up the scenery, providing decent cover. The level isn't particularly cramped, nor is it spacious, so mid-range weapons like the Marksman rifle work well here. Script The Sentinels Hale sits alone at one side of the VTOL. Blake discusses something inaudibly with Malikov and a Black Ops soldier, then joins him. *'Major Richard Blake:' Malikov was just saying how lucky we are that you survived London. *'Nathan Hale:' So where are we headed? *'Major Richard Blake:' SRPA 3. It's a facility near San Francisco. Malikov's gotta run some tests on you, and then you'll join the others. *'Nathan Hale:' Others? *'Major Richard Blake:' The Sentinels. Hale sits back in thought as the VTOL flees the base. Cut to black Gameplay *'Assistant Doctor:' Transfusion complete. Still no change on the EEG. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Are you certain you used the Grade Seven inhibitors? *'Assistant Doctor:' Yes doctor, they are not binding to his celluar receptors. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Give him ten milligrams of adrenaline. *'Assistant Doctor:' Once his metabolic rate is raised the virus will multiply exponetially. He'll gonna be dead in 19 hours,or worse, he'll end up like Shepherd. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We do not know that. Nothing has gone as expected with this one. He may surprise us. Now, wake him up, doctor! wakes up *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Inform Sentinel Team Echo. I'll finish up here. Lieutenant Hale, you'll be pleased to know that the operations was a success. walks in *'Benjamin Warner:' Lieutenant, the major expects us in Tac-Com. Is he clear doctor? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov ''reluctantly:' Yes Sergeant. Nathan, whatever happens, you must come back for your inhibitor treatment, do you understand? *'Nathan Hale:' Yes doctor. ''gets up and follows Warner *'Benjamin Warner:' This way sir, Hawthorne and Capelli are fighting a breach at B level but Blake wants us in Tac-Com. It's a condition black. *'Benjamin Warner:' This way sir. We have to check in with Major Blake in Tac-Com. enters the SRPA 3 Tac-Com room *'Richard Blake:' Get me a visual on Capelli, verify containment on B level. *'Techie:' We have just lost his visual, sir. *'Richard Blake:' Corporal, this is command! Do you have containment on B level!? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Negative command, they've breached one of our lower levels but we haven't located the source. walks down some steps and approaches Blake and Techie *'Richard Blake:' We read you, Echo Three. Take your team up to the surface and get those batteries up. I'll send Hale to plug the leak. Com 2, get them some support and initiate lockdown, B level and below. walks to Techie who notices him. *'Techie:' Let's get your gear on, Lieutenant. puts on his gear and turns around to Blake *'Richard Blake:' Hale, you're gonna go up floor by floor and clean them out. We have enough air to last us two days if we have to... *'Black Op 1:' Major, there's something outside the glass! *'Richard Blake:' Seal the shutters! Now! *'Black Op 2:' It's a Kraken! nearly shatters as the Kraken rams it. Sea water floods the room as Hale quickly runs out of the Tac-Com room. *'Richard Blake:' Hale, find that breach! walks down the hallway and reaches a partially flooded room, splashes can be heard Hale looks into the water to see the Assistant Doctor holding another Doctor who is unconscious. *'Assistant Doctor:' Help, I can't hold him! There's something down here! Oh My God no... is then devoured by a Fury *'Hale:' Command, be advised. We have visual confirmation of Furies in the base. We need Echo ranging on all lower decks. *'Richard Blake Radio:' That's a no go Lieutenant active solar has been disabled. I recommend that you stay out of the water. *'Speaker:' Critical pressure drop detected in B level. All units evacuate en-route Blue. Emergency containment protocol will commence in thirty seconds. picks up a Magnum *'Com Two Radio:' Ah sir, we have a breach in submersible station five. Vid feed confirms that the moonpool doors are open. *'Ricahrd Blake Radio:' Hale if we don't seal that breach the station will be overrun with Furies. Move to the moonpool, I'll dispatch a team to assist. moves along a corridor and turns left and through a gate a hybrid attacks Hawthorne who knees the hybrid in the stomach knocks him further down with his elbow then stabs the chimera in the back of the neck. Hawthorne then walks towards Hale on the other side of the gate. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Lieutenant. The Major said that you could use a little help. *'Nathan Hale:' Affirmative Hawthorne lets go! and Hale go through different doors and run through a room. *'Com Two Radio:' Ah sir, we have a breach one sector over from the moonpool. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Who do we have over there? *'Com Two Radio:' X-Ray Squad. They're securing intel from the briefing room. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Ah pull them off we need them at the breach. Warner, what's your twenty? *'Benjamin Warner:' Moving in now sir. *'Speaker:' Hostile units have breached auxiliary pump room. Repeat. Hostile units have breached auxiliary pump room. goes through another door and some drones attack him. He quickly finishes them off and goes up some stairs *'Aaron Hawthorne:' We have hostiles in the pump room take a shot if you've got it! and Hale meet up and, with the help of Warner, kill the hostiles in the pump room *'Benjamin Warner:' Clear. Command sector four is secure. What's the status on the moonpool? *'Com Two Radio:' X-Ray Team confirms heavy Fury infestation. Move out and seal it off! *'Benjamin Warner:' Copy that lets move. Hawthorne and Hale go through another door into a half flooded corridor *'Benjamin Warner:' Command, we are approaching the moonpool. Do you have visual? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative, all video feeds are down. You're going in blind. *'Benjamin Warner:' If we go in hot we'll attract some unwanted attention. Move in and keep watch. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Copy that. Moving in on your command. approaches the door and it opens *'Benjamin Warner:' Now. three enter the room with the moonpool *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo One, the overrides for the floodlocks are in separate control rooms. You have to seal both doors. kills a few Chimera then enters a control room *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Hale, we need to seal those floodlocks! kills all the Chimera in that control room and pulls down the lever making a floodlock seal half of the moonpool *'Richard Blake Radio:' Nice work Lieutenant now get that second lock sealed. clears out the second control room and pulls the lever *'Benjamin Warner:' Command, floodgate doors are secure. We have containment in the moonpool. walks out the control room the looks at the moonpool. On the other side of the moonpool is Hawthorne and Warner. Hawthorne moves towards the moonpool as something is heard roaring and banging underneath the floodgates *'Aaron Hawthorne:' That's too big to be a Fury. a Kraken's tentacle shoots through the floodgates, destroys the bridge above it and just misses Hawthorne as it slams into the ground. Meanwhile, other tentacles appear and the floodgates are ripped to shreds *'Benjamin Warner:' Fall back. Fall back! runs through the door behind him. It closes after he goes through it. An alarm starts in the background. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hawthorne, come in! Has the target been neutralized? *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Negative. That's a negative. Target is still active. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. Head for the main pressure chamber. I'll meet you on A Level. It looks like you'll have to reach dry land without us, Lieutenant. goes into an lift which goes down to the ground *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hale, come in. Video feed are back online. Have you sealed the breach? *'Nathan Hale:' No, negative. We lost the moonpool. Chimera sent in a Kraken. lift reaches the floor and Hale gets out *'Richard Blake Radio:' Understood. I'm issuing an evac order to all lower levels, head to the med clinic in sector E and extract Doctor Malikov. We're abodoning the station. *'Speaker:' Attention. An evacuation order has been issued to all remaining personal. Repeat. All remaining personal evacuate immediately. Rendezvous at checkpoint November. *'Com Two Radio:' Ah sir, we've just lost another Sabre! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo Five, give me a Sit-Rep. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Capelli here top side. We've got a major problem! Coastal batteries are down and ground teams are scattered all in the east. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Give me numbers, Corporal. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hundreds! We need support right now or they'll roll right over us! *'Richard Blake Radio:' We've got nothing but dead air from Serpa Five. Corporal we're on our own. goes through a tunnel and drones attack him. Hale destroys them and jumps down to the floor where he turns right. A Attack Drone appears out of nowhere. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Easy Lieutenant. Engaging that drone would be suicide. Hold still and I'll find a way to get you through. *'Com Two Radio:' Cameras Three, Six, Seven and Twelve are live sir. We've got him. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Copy that. Hale I'm going to use the security feed to guide you through. Now stay low and do exactly what I say. Go left! Move, now! turns left, following the attack drone, which hasn't noticed his presence yet *'Richard Blake Radio:' Take cover! dives for cover behind a crate Wait for my mark! Attack Drones pass by to the right You're clear, move to the left! turns left and runs down a corridor, at which point the Attack Drones notice him and open fire *'Richard Blake Radio:' Move! They're right behind you! the end of the corridor, Hale ducks behind a pile of crates, turns right twice and comes to a half-flooded staircase *'Richard Blake Radio:' Turn right: there's a grate just ahead. Press against the side; that should keep you hidden from the drones! Stay under the grate! runs down the staircase, dives into the water and hides under the grate. The drones pass overhead, having lost him *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hold position. Hold position! Alright, move now! climbs out from under the grate and exits the water *'Richard Blake Radio:' Go left! turns left, down a corridor that leads to a blast door at the end. One of the drones appears behind him and starts shooting See that doorway!? That's where you're going. Move straight ahead and up those stairs! runs through the blast door and it seals behind him, cutting off the Drones. He is now in a half-flooded room with a half-submerged platform at the centre and a lift at the other end. A Fury is seen patrolling the water *'Richard Blake Radio:' Nice work, Lieutenant. Malikov should be in the laboratory near C block. I'm severing the TAC-COM link so I'll be out of radio contact. See you topside! for the Fury to pass, Hale leaps into the water and swims to the platform. Once he reaches it, the lift descends and a trio of Hybrids emerge. Hale quickly kills them, waits for the Fury to pass by, then swims to the other side of the room and enters the lift, which quickly rises. He exits the lift and heads down a corridor towards an open door at the end. As he is about to enter, a gunshot is heard *'Nathan Hale:' HOLD YOUR FIRE! shooting stops. Hale enters the room to find Dr Malikov, armed with a [[Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun] waiting for him] *'Nathan Hale:' I'm here to get you out, Doctor. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Спасибо (pronounced Spasibo which means "thank you") Lieutenant. We'll have to cross through the detention wing. Let us hurry! and Malikov exit the lab into what appears to be a half-flooded prison block. Black Ops soldiers and Hybrids are fighting all across the room, to which Hale and Malikov support. However, as they reach the end of the room, two Black Ops come running out *'Black Ops 3:' They sent in a Ravager! killed by the Ravager quickly kills the Ravager. He and Malikov enter the room the Ravager just exited, up a staircase into a flooded room in which more Black Ops and Hybrids are fighting *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Come, Nathan! There is an elevator to the surface through the research wing! and Malikov assist the soldiers in dealing with the Hybrids, then proceed to an upstairs door across the room, which opens as they approach. They enter, to find themselves on a gantry overlooking a control room. Malikov gestures to a weapons rack below *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, do you see the weapon down there? That is a SRPA MP-47 Pulse Cannon: it is our only defense against the Kraken! descends and acquires one of the Pule Cannons, then heads for the exit door at the far left of the room *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Wait there; the access panel to that door is up here. a short pause, the door opens and Hale enters. He head sup a flight of stairs to another control room. Waer is pouring in from leaks in the ceiling. As Hale clambers atop a flat worktop structure in the room's centre, a loud banging is heard from the far wall and a tentacle smashes through from the other side, causing the room to flood quickly *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, watch out! There are Furies in the water! that moment, a loud banging is heard from the far wall. A blast door on the other side collapses and the Kraken forces its head through, roaring furiously *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' USE THE CANNON! shoots the Kraken in the face with the Pulse Cannon, then ducks for cover as it retaliates while the cannon recharges. After a few more shots, the Kraken howls in pain and withdraws. Hale clambers from the worktop onto a semi-collapsed gantry, which Hale climbs up, rejoining Malikov. The pair head to the end of the room and enter a nearby lift, which begins to rise. The lift brings them to the surface, where as Hale and Malikov exit, they see the [[Chimeran Fleet] laying waste to the city of San Francisco in the distance] *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' horrified My God...it is true! *'Nathan Hale:' We gotta move, Doctor. and Malikov turn left, then right and head down a staircase Hale to Command, Malikov and I are topside. Where's my team!? *'Richard Blake Radio:' Hawthorne and Warner are trying to secure the anti-aircraft batteries, but they're surrounded by hostiles! *'Nathan Hale:' Moving in now. and Malikov head down the staircase, turn left at the bottom, then left again at an open blast door, down a corridor. As they exit the corridor, they come to an open air chamber cotaining an immense anti-aircraft gun where Hawthorne and an ever-shrinking number of Black Ops soldiers are fighting off an ever-constant wave of hybrids *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Command, the battery's taken too much damage! I have to reset the guidance system! *'Richard Blake Radio:' How long until she can lock on? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Six minutes. Maybe less if you can keep these hostiles off me! *'Richard Blake Radio:' I'm sending another squad to your location. Hale, get to that battery now! and Malikov move to support and join the raging battle around the gun emplacement *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hawthorne, I need suppressive fire! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' HOW MUCH LONGER!? *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' As long as it takes! fighting around the gun intensifies as more hybrids join the fight *'Com One Radio:' Sir, we just lost AA battery 2. Recommend full evac while we still can. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Negative. Focus all remaining batteries on the tail section of that ship! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Any time, Sarge! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' I'm working on it! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' Well work faster! We got incoming! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' She has to lock on! If we misfire, we'll hit one of our own! Got it! Locking on now! Firing! gun fires. The shot hits one of the Chimeran battleships in the distance *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hit confirmed! Command, we got her! She's limping north away from the base! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that, nice shooting, Sergeant! Be advised, you've got airborne hostiles closing in fast! Scramble your team and get the hell out of there! *'Aaron Hawthorne Radio:' TAKE COVER! Chimeran fighters fly overhead and drop their bombs on the gun emplacement. There is a deafening explosion and a blinding flash. When the dust settles, only the Sentinels and Malikov are still standing *'Richard Blake Radio:' Echo team, come in! We're getting you out of there! Clear us an evac route and we'll send a VTOL! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Clear! Move up! team and Malikov exit through an open blast door to the right, following a series of corridors up to a car park, where a group of soldiers are engaged on one level in a gun battle with hybrids on the lower level. After clearing out the hybrids below, and taking out several more on catwlks above, Echo Team exits the carpark, coming out by the waterfront. The team take a left and head up a ramp towards a landing zone *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Command, this is Warner. Echo's in place and ready for extraction. *'Richard Blake Radio:' Roger that. Secure the area. Cutscene VTOL touches down on the landing platform. Hale, Warner and Hawthorne keep watch on the surroundings while [[X-Ray One], a soldier onboard the aircraft, helps Malikov onboard. *'X-Ray One:' Doctor Malikov, do you require medical? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I'm fine, thank you. Have you retrieved the viral inhibitors? *'X-Ray One:' I'm sorry sir, there wasn't time. We have orders to transport you to Bryce Canyon. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Those inhibitors are crucial to the Sentinels' survival! We cannot leave without them! *'Nathan Hale:' Link up with Capelli and track that ship. I'll get the inhibitors! Gameplay and Warner nod and board the VTOL which begins takeoff. Hale exits the landing platform to the left. As soon as he exits, a [[Titan] appears from a storeroom and attacks. Hale kills the Titan and a second that emerges after it. He heads down into the sore room they emerged from and enters a lift at the left side of the room. The lift descends; when it stops, Hale exits, turns left and comes to a flooded underground vehicle storage. Much of the room is flooded and Furies can be seen swimming. Hale starts to make his way through.. *'Henry Stillman Radio': Ladies and gentlemen, this is Henry Stillman, Radio USA, Philadelphia. Today our coutnry trembles, torn by war with an enemy the likes of which we have never seen. The May sky before me chokes on clouds of dust, the smell of death drifting from the rubble that was once the city of brotherly love; yes ladies and gentlemen, today truly is the blackest day in our great nation's history! By now, you've heard the sirens blaring through every school, hospital and protection camp in the country, you've heard reports of the giant monoliths hanging over our shores and cities: if anyone in these affected areas are listening to this broadcast, I implore you, please gather your loved ones and evacuate immediately! And for the rest of you, this is the only solace I can offer...music plays crosses the room using rocks and broken scaffolding to avoid the Furies. He comes to a broken bridge at the end of the room, leading out. A Hybrid on the other side starts firing, but Hale quickly kills it and jumps the gap. He exits the room, turns left down a corridor, then right, entering a small laboratory. He heads over to a cupboard to the left, opens it and removes its contents: six vials of an orange liquid, then heads up a staircase to the room's right *'Nathan Hale': Hale to Command, I've got the inhibitors. *'Richard Blake Radio': Roger that, Lieutenant. Now evac as quick as you can; the whole building's starting to sink! is attacked by Hybrids and drones at the top of the staircase, but takes them out and turns right twice, then left at the end of the corridor, entering a room where he immediately comes under fire from a group of hybrids at the end of the room above him. Hale kills the hybrids quickly *'Com-1 Radio': Sir, Echo Five just squawked in on one of our emergency channels. *'Richard Blake Radio': Put him through. Corporal, what's your status? *'Joseph Capelli Radio': Still here, Major. I got a twenty on the ship you just winged. She's ten klicks north of the base: I'm trailing her with a couple of ground teams. *'Richard Blake Radio': Good work, Corporal. Squawk in with the location: we'll have heavy artillery on standby! [Hale heads up the staircase and turns right, taking out several more drones, before coming to a large warehouse] *'Richard Blake Radio: Hale, get out of there! The base is coming apart! quickly races through the warehouse, killing hybrids, drones and a Ravger. Once all the Chimera have been killed, Hale heads for the elevator at the end of the room, which rises as soon as he boards. *'Nathan Hale': Warner,what's the status of the battleship!? *'Benjamin Warner Radio': TAC-COM's plotting its trajectory based on Capelli's intel. We should have a location within the hour. *'Nathan Hale': Good. Scramble ground-to-air missile units: we'll need to bring that ship down! *'Benjamin Warner Radio': Copy that. We're sending a VTOL to your location. {The lift brings Hale to the surface. He is on a aircraft landing platform positiong on the water. A VTOL is approaching the platform] *'VTOL Pilot': Sir, Victor 20 on approach. Just step back from the...Kraken emerges beneath the VTOL HOLY SHIT! Break off! Break off! VTOL banks to the left to avoid a collision with the Kraken. Hale grabs a Pulse Cannon and shoots. The Kraken roars and disappears beneath the water. Suddenly, it burst up again, trying to climb onto the platform. Its weight tips the platform, but before Hale can slide into the Kraken's mouth, he shoots it in the face with the cannon, forcing it to retreat. After a lengthy battle,Hale finally deals a fatal blow: the Kraken thrashes and howls in its death throes, before sinking beneath the water, dead. The VTOL returns and lands. Two Black Ops onboard get out and approach Hale *'Black Ops': Lieutenant, we have orders to take you north. There's a ground convey waiting to take us into gray territory. *'Nathan Hale': Good. Let's move. and the Black Ops board the VTOL. Fade to black Trivia *This level is the first level where the player encounter Furies. The level also have players to fight the basic Hybrids and Titans. *There are Yellow Submarines in SRPA 3. *The level does not take place within San Francisco, but is close enough to have visual contact with the city. The position of SRPA 3 implies it is located on and within Yerba Buena Island (based on the hilly geography of the exterior). *The San Francisco-linked suspension bridge seen in this level is the San Francisco – Oakland Bay Bridge, which could be confused with the more iconic Golden Gate Bridge. *At the beginning when Malikov is examining Nathan with a flashlight, if you look down the corridor you'll see no person approaching. But then all of a sudden Sgt. Warner appears next to you. See Also *San Francisco, California Category:Levels Category:Multiplayer